El cerezo marchito
by mi-io
Summary: hola aqui otra de mis cosas triztez!:


mi: hola!!! Aquí viene una pequeña y loca idea mía, puede que tenga semejanza con alguna otra de mis historias(otro día viendo por esta ventana o un ultimo beso), pero aun no lo sé, la voy a escribir como salga, a ver que resulta. Lo que este en cursivas es como una voz "fantasmal" que dice esas palabras.

-------------------------

El cerezo marchito

-------------------------

Los rayos del sol comienzan a asomarse por aquella enorme ventana, la única ventana en el cuarto, un cuarto delicadamente decorado, pintado en un azul pálido, casi blanco... un cuarto lleno con el aroma a jazmines que ella siempre usa, en ese lugar se percibe una tranquilidad casi perpetua, una sensación confortante enternece tu corazón al llegar ahí ..._pero un momento después el frio y el miedo se apodera de ti, la muerte esta cerca_... Una joven descansa sentada sobre la cama, sentada bajo las mantas blancas, la joven ve por la ventana... _su rostro parece triste_... su cabello negro esta sujeto en una coleta alta, y sus ojos son de un azul tan profundo que te puedes perder en su mirada, usa un camisón tan blanco como su piel... _la joven sonríe amargamente_....

-...el pronto vendrá...- susurra rompiendo el silencio

La joven baja la mirada y las lágrimas escapan de ese intenso azul.

La joven nunca deja de mirar aquella ventana, desde ésta se ve un cerezo que se ha marchitado, este le da un aire tétrico al pequeño jardín que lo rodea.._este jardín no florece_... las plantas casi marchitas obviamente vacías de vida y vigor, la nieve casi se ha marchado, este perdió la luz que lo hacía florecer, desde que aquella joven dejó de cuidarlo, dos años atrás... no importa que otros lo rieguen o lo cuiden no florecerá no importa que pronto llegue la primavera ... _solo aquella joven podría hacerlo florecer_...

La joven en ningún momento se aparta de aquella cama, no puede, ahora está demasiado débil, a sido consumida lentamente por una enfermedad incurable que nadie conoce. Desde pequeña fue débil, y todos los doctores a los que acudieron sus padres le dijeron lo mismo... _ella morirá_...pronto no podrá caminar, no hay nada por hacer. Sus padres intentaron darle una vida tranquila, su madre la ayudaba dedicadamente en todo lo que hacía, su padre le enseñó a leer y con sus libros la niña conoció mas de mil lugares, mas de mil personas, mas de mil fantasías... pero ellos no podían aceptar que su pequeña Kaoru nunca viviría mas de 15 primaveras.

La joven nunca ha ido mas haya de la gran muralla roja que rodea a la casa, ni siquiera a podido ver por encima de ella, nunca ha subido al segundo piso... _no puede hacerlo_... no conoce nada mas que a su casa y nunca ha hablado con alguien que no sea uno de sus padres o un doctor... _la soledad es lo único que conoce_... ha sido feliz, eso no puede negarlo, con cada libro ha viajado por el mundo en mas de una ocasión, pero ahora no puede siquiera sostenerlo, su padre intentó leérselos pero ella no lo dejó..._ya no desea oír mas_... pronto ella se ira con la nieve, morirá con la llegada de la primavera, cuando comienza la vida, partirá cuando el aroma de las flores inunde el aire...

En su sexta primavera la pequeña estaba sentada viendo al cerezo que estaba en flor.

- pero que haces Kaoru?- dijo la madre de la pequeña

- lo espero mami- dijo la pequeña mientras sonreía

-a quién?-

-al ángel rojo mamá -

-Qué?-

-el ángel que me llevara con él, mamí- dijo la pequeña mientras se levantaba con dificultad dejando a su madre llena de incertidumbre y miedo.

La pequeña salía con cada primavera y se divertía cuidando de su pequeño jardín, y parecía hablarle al cerezo, como si fuera una persona muy querida para ella, cada día lo cuidaba y le contaba cada una de las maravillas que conocía en sus libros ..._habla con aquel que nadie ve_... los padres nunca le dijeron nada, pensaron que ella al estar confinada a esa casa creó un amigo con el cual hablar..._imaginación?..._lo tomaron como algo normal.

La joven ha crecido, ahora a sus quince años ve en todo momento al cerezo, esta sola en la habitación, su madre llora en la segunda planta donde la joven no puede ir, su padre no está en la casa, está fuera buscando a un doctor que pueda ayudarla ..._saben que el momento esta cerca_... pero la joven yace recostada viendo a ese árbol, y sostiene entre sus manos un pequeño pétalo de cerezo, lo sostiene con toda la fuerza que le queda.

Han pasado un par de días, la joven casi no puede mantener los ojos abiertos... _el cansancio la domina_... queda dormida con la cara hacia el cerezo. Sus padres están ahí, ven a su pequeña con toda la melancolía del mundo... _nada pueden hacer_...tan solo quince años y tiene que morir, sin conocer la dicha, lo que es una vida normal, tener un amigo, mucho menos lo que es el amor..._una vida sin sentido_... la madre de la joven acomoda uno de los mechones. Ambos se quedan dormidos en un sillón cercano a la cama.

La mamá despierta levemente con la luz de la luna que entra a la habitación..._ella no esta ahí_... Ella se levanta abruptamente buscando a su hija, la desesperación se apodera de ella y despierta bruscamente a su esposo. Ambos la buscan, luego ve por una ventana, allí esta su hija sentada regando al jardín... pero... el jardín...y el cerezo han florecido..._renace aquello que murió_...el padre sale de la casa y junto a su esposa ven atónitos la escena. La joven sonríe con tristeza mientras ve el árbol cuyas flores resplandecen con la luz de la luna.

-es el momento?......ya veo- ella se levanta y sus ojos azules encuentran a los de sus padres y sonríe mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas- ...adiós, siempre los amaré-

..._Los pétalos comienzan a ca_er...la vida la abandona....

La joven cierra sus ojos y los pétalos danzan a su alrededor. Sus padres se horrorizan ante la imagen..._un joven la abraza_... ella permanece ahí aun con lágrimas siendo derramadas sobre su rostro, es rodeada por los brazos del joven de rojos cabellos y tristes ojos violetas, el resplandor de lo que parecen ser alas los rodea, la luz ilumina el lugar, el silencio domina después de esto, todo se vuelve negro para los padres de Kaoru..._se ha ido cuando las flores inundan el aire_... _el ángel de la muerte la lleva con él_... Horas después la luz del sol despierta a los padres para encontrar a su hija sobre el pasto cubierta por las flores del cerezo, pálida, fría, sin vida, sin mas soledad...

Fin

Mi: Wow no se que salió o que piensen después me dicen dejen reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

io: O.O..................... sin komentrarios..........esto es......es............demasiado.............

mi: demasiado que? nñU

io: O.O no lo se!..........................

mi: ¬ ¬U bueno... si ustedes si saben lo que es manden reviews!

io: O.O........wow........


End file.
